


Of Time and Space

by isnotis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, time traveler!clarke, who doesn't love a time traveler au with a whole lotta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnotis/pseuds/isnotis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not-" She notices Lexa, or who she assumes to be her, averting her eyes away from her, instead choosing to stare at the ground. "I'm-" Naked. Shit.</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke would find Lexa even after death. A time traveler au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Time and Space

The first thing Clarke feels is the rain underneath her bare feet. It causes her to sink and the muck to stick.

The first thing Clarke sees is darkness and two walls enclosing around her, at the end an opening of light.

The first thing Clarke hears is a voice muttering 'Jesus, Raven, not again.'

Clarke is not usually so easily startled, but this causes her to do a double take. Standing with crossed arms and a glare dangerous enough to kill a grown man, Lexa spits out another word. All Clarke can do is stare silently, wondering why a dead girl lives. It's a dream of course, that's certainly why. A loud horn goes off from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She takes a hopeful look, hoping to find an explanation, but instead finds bright lights flashing her eyes blind. What sort of dream is this?

She takes a step back.

"RAVEN REYES, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" the dead girl yells, straining to be heard.

At the mention of the young mechanic, Clarke manages to stutter out a word. A single word composed of wonder.

"God, _unbelievable_. You're drunk, aren't you? I expect this to be Raven's work- RAVEN, YOUR ASS- DOWN HERE- NOW!"

"I'm not-" She notices Lexa, or who she assumes to be her, averting her eyes away from her, instead choosing to stare at the ground. "I'm-" _Naked_. Shit. The numbing coldness she's feeling now begins to make sense. She wears not an article of clothing. Quickly, she crosses an arm across her breasts and another across her privates. Still, she shivers, her heated cheeks and newly acquired embarrassment not changing a thing. A murmuring comes from the same place the horn had went off.

Lexa grimaces at the sound.

Clarke turns around once again to find the bright lights where they were before and a group of teenagers pointing and grinning at her. A boy no older than 18 winks at her, a sly smile playing on his face.

"Alright, come on you." Lexa throws a glare at the crowd before grabbing Clarke's wrist. The burn Lexa gives causes Clarke to almost shake her off. She's afraid of this, of being touched by a living dead girl.

But Lexa seems unfazed by this, for she gives her no recognition, only the same glare she's been wearing for the last minute. Clarke is pushed inside a building, another light encompasses her, but this one is less colorful and duller than the one outside. There's a peace that lasts no longer than a couple seconds, because as soon as she's aware of it, Lexa pulls her furiously towards faded stairs. At the top many doors stand side by side, reminding Clarke of a faraway memory. Apartments. Compartments like the kind they had back in the Ark. These look more worn out, and the doors are instead made out of wood.

Lexa stops in front of a door with a sign that reads 'Lexa Woods can suck a dick'. Taking a look of distaste at it, Lexa rips it off and shoves it into her pocket. The door opens with a bang and Clarke is dragged inside.

The apartment is homely in a way, the walls are covered with pictures of Lexa and people Clarke doesn't know. She doesn't smile in many of them. It's the last one that catches her attention. Raven and Lexa grin at the camera while Lexa's face is plastered with cake. Lexa and Raven friends? A dream, of course. In the living room a girl lays on the ground, her hands moving on a metal object in front of her. She can only see the back of her head, which is covered in brown hair that is held in a ponytail. A T.V quietly plays in the background.

"I called you like twenty times." Lexa says, her voice hard, yet she doesn't say it as a complaint, more as a bother.

"Two times to be exact." The girl retorts. Clarke knows this voice, it's the same voice she'd spent hours talking to, reminiscing about the easier things in life. It's the same voice she'd known for four years, since the very beginning.

Raven Reyes stands up, her hands are dark with a material. She grins at Clarke's naked body.

Well, Clarke thinks, at least this is slightly less creepy than meeting living dead girl Lexa.

"And you heard me both times." Lexa pulls up the sign she'd found on the front door. "What would the landlord think if he saw this?"

"He'd probably be the first one to call you if we're being completely honest." She scans Clarke. "And the naked girl?" she asks, eyebrow quirked.

"Raven." Clarke chokes out. She hopes Raven can muster some sort of recollection of her. They'd been friends for years, it was no question that even in dreams they'd know each other.

But this Raven coughs and frowns . "Right- a naked girl who knows my name."

"After what happened with Tiff, I thought you'd learned your lesson about kicking out naked white girls."

"Woah. Relax, _Commander_." The name sends a chill down Clarke's spine, as she hadn't heard it in so long. Raven reaches for the sheet that covers the couch and hands it to Clarke. "I would never, and hear me on this Lexa, ever kick out a girl who looks like-" she gestures at Clarke's blanket covered body. "This."

Lexa pays no attention and insists, "She knows your name, Raven."

"I like to think I'm very popular amongst hot girls, thank you very much."

Clarke's belief on this being a dream begins to waver. She dreams of many things, but she's always been one to tell the difference between reality and what isn't. This leans onto reality, things are too clear and she's fully aware of the fact that Raven doesn't know who she is and that Lexa is definitely not dead. But in another world she is. Dead. Her mind starts to cloud and she stumbles away from the two girls. They give her a look of confusion and Lexa attempts to reach for her. As soon as this happens, Clarke feels a shock and everything goes black for a second before it comes back into focus.

Now, instead of the warmness of the apartment she was in and the familiar face of Raven and the living dead girl, she finds herself beside her clump of clothes in the bunker she'd been in years ago. In the same bunker she'd been in before she found herself in the strange world. Beside the very much alive Commander.


End file.
